La bonne voie à suivre
by ExtraaTerrestre
Summary: Noël est revenu. Et une fois de plus, il est allé observer Poudlard, caché par la forêt. Avait-il fait le bon choix? Aurait-il pu avoir une vie heureuse?


J'ai écris ce petit OS pour un calendrier de l'Avent sur hpfanfiction.

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Ah! Devinez qui est le personnage après moi :)

.

* * *

><p>4 décembre 1996.<p>

La bonne voie à suivre

L'obscurité n'était pas un problème.

L'obscurité était ma seule et véritable alliée. Elle était ma seconde moitié. La noirceur qui obscurcissait mon cœur depuis voilà soixante-cinq longues années, l'avait ralliée à mon être tout entier. Je lui appartenais tout comme elle était mienne.

La clarté.

Elle était éblouissante et pure. Je l'avais quittée. Avais-je eu raison ? Evidemment, je ne me trompe jamais. J'avais suivi le chemin le plus juste. Pourtant, les lumières qui brillaient au loin m'appelaient. Elles me tentaient. Comme un chant de sirène enivrant, elles voulaient m'obliger à faire un pas en avant. Puis deux.

Mais je ne pouvais plus y aller. J'avais fait mon choix. La plus grande décision de ma vie. Et maintenant je regardai Poudlard, mon seul et unique foyer, sans pouvoir y entrer. J'étais prisonnier de la forêt. Prisonnier des arbres immenses et menaçants qui me gardaient jalousement dans leur cage sombre et noire.

En face de moi, Poudlard brillait de mille feux. Chaque fenêtre était éclairée par une lueur dorée. Le château était en fête. Il respirait la joie et même mes plus noirs desseins, mes plus basses attaques ne semblaient pas briser leurs rêves. A Poudlard, on préparait Noël. Et rien ne pourrait gâcher la fête. Rien ne pourrait atténuer le plaisir de tous les sorciers de l'école. Même les Sang-de-Bourbe semblaient enchantés par cette fête magique, alors qu'ils auraient tous dû être terrorisés.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivai-je pas à quitter le château des yeux ? Pourquoi à chaque Noël que le temps mettait sur ma route, je retournai me terrer dans la forêt interdite pour l'observer ? Aurai-je pu vivre dans la lumière ? À chaque fois, cette question revenait me hanter. À chaque fois, la tristesse m'envahissait.

Pourquoi étais-je le seul à m'en rendre compte ?

Pourquoi personne ne comprenait ?

Seules les familles de Sang Pur pouvaient être heureuses. Elles seules pouvaient engendrer des enfants sains et qui ne manquaient de rien. Moi qui n'ai jamais connu le bonheur, moi seul qui, abandonné par les uns et méprisé par les autres a su ce qu'était la solitude, peut comprendre.

L'amour n'existe pas.

Un jour on aime. Le jour suivant on se rend compte que tout n'était qu'illusion. Que l'amour que nous portions pour une quelconque personne était le fruit d'une potion malveillante. Alors on abandonne. On délaisse. On tue. Et la femme qui se retrouve seule, avec un monstre qu'elle ne veut plus enfanter, dépérit. Elle se laisse mourir. Et le monstre, dont personne ne veut se retrouve alors seul au monde.

Mais ce monstre, un jour, sera le Maître.

Mes yeux se perdirent sur le château. L'entrée principale, le Grand Parc, le terrain de Quidditch, la volière... Par ailleurs, cette tour me rappelait la nuit précédente. Alors que, du haut de la colline qui surplombait Poudlard, je réfléchissais à un moyen de me débarrasser pour toujours du directeur, j'y avais aperçu le fils Londubat. Je pense qu'il avait dû me voir de loin, parce qu'il s'était figé un moment.

Mais une fois de plus, l'obscurité m'avait rattrapé.

Alors le garçon était parti.

Il avait cru voir une illusion, sûrement. Une simple ombre. Mais c'est ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Une simple ombre.

Il devait être heureux. Malgré l'absence de ses parents à ses côtés, il avait su rester dans la lumière. Il avait été fort.

Insouciant et joyeux, il me rappelait la seule personne qui ai un jour fait attention à moi.

-Joyeux Noël, Professeur Dippet, soufflai-je malgré moi.

Non. Je ne devais pas. Pourtant, les sourires de mon cher Directeur me revenaient. Lors du premier Noël que j'avais passé à Poudlard, il avait eu la lubie de mettre des bougies partout dans le château. 2 489 au total, si je m'en souvenais bien. Je les avais toutes cherchées. Mais, je n'étais qu'en première année.

D'un coup de baguette, je fis apparaître une dizaine de bougies dans les arbres qui m'entouraient. Soudain, ma cage s'illumina. Je ressentis une chaleur qui m'avait quittée depuis longtemps.

Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un frisson. C'était dégoûtant. Moi, m'attarder sur des souvenirs erronés et factices ? M'attarder sur Noël et des sentiments faussés par une fête hypocrite pendant laquelle on sourit même à nos ennemis ?

Je ne pense pas, non.

Je devais arrêter ce manège. Parce que... parce que j'avais peur.

Parce qu'un instant, j'avais senti mon cœur battre. Battre ? Mon cœur ne battait plus depuis longtemps. En même temps que Tom, il s'était éteint. En même temps que ce petit garçon vivant et doué, il était mort.

Mort.

Mais quoi qu'il arrive, j'arriverai à mes fins. Et personne ne m'en empêchera. Moi le dernier. Jamais je ne laisserai la joie, le bonheur, l'amitié, tous ces sentiments hypocrites et faux qui ne font qu'aveugler les hommes, m'atteindre. J'étais le plus fort.

Il me fallait partir à présent. Je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment devant ce qui fut mon enfance et ma seule raison de vivre pendant sept années. Je ne devais pas m'attarder sur un passé révolu. Je devais me concentrer sur mon futur.

J'allais faire disparaître toutes ces lumières aveuglantes que je venais de créer mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Une sorte de bestiole orange me regardait avec ses yeux perçants. Il se tenait entre moi et les lumières, comme s'il avait deviné ce que je voulais faire.

J'aurais pu le faire disparaître, le tuer. D'un geste du poignet, j'aurais pu m'en débarrasser. Il n'était pas un Sang Pur, mi-fléreur mi-chat, vu sa taille. Il méritait tout simplement de mourir. Mais il m'a fait pitié. C'est ça, juste de la pitié. Alors j'ai tout laissé tel quel. J'ai juste disparu.

Je lui ai laissé la lumière.

Parce qu'elle m'importait peu.

Parce qu'elle appartenait aux faibles.

La lumière est pour ceux que le temps effacera. Elle est pour ceux qui ne connaîtront ni le pouvoir, ni la puissance, ni la reconnaissance. Elle est pour ceux qui ne verront jamais le monde d'en haut.

La lumière n'était pas pour moi. Et elle ne le serait jamais.


End file.
